


Dead Clouds.

by corruptScientist



Category: None. - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptScientist/pseuds/corruptScientist





	Dead Clouds.

I never was viewed as normal in the eyes of those around me. "Always had my head in the clouds" is how they would describe me. Well they never seem normal to me, either. Always fighting and lying with others, as well as themselves. It seems counterproductive. I have always longed for something extraordinary to happen to me. So I suppose that's why I wasn't so surprised when I opened my door to see myself there.  
"Before you say anything-" the clone started.  
"You took the form of something, or someone in this case, so my brain would be able to 'comprehend' you, right?" I said, cutting off the being wearing my face.  
"Yeah... No. Close but no cigar."  
I nod and invite myself in offering food or a drink.  
"I will take water please." I head to the kitchen bring back a glass of water.  
"So what brings you here?" I asked.  
"Well," it said "I know you think me an alien or face-stealer or even a clone from the future."  
"Correct."  
"Wrong. I am you from a different universe. You see, I need help and you are the only me I trust."  
"A little narcissistic, eh?"  
"No. It's more that no one else understands the inner workings of our mind."  
"True."  
"The problem is that one of the other me's has started destroying everything and I need the help of a truly genius mind to assist me."  
"Okay... What do we do? How can we be prepared!?" I look out the window and feel the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of my head.  
"Preemptive strike."


End file.
